An example of a lighting device included in a display device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The lighting device of Patent Document 1 includes light sources and a circular light guide member. The light sources are arranged to surround a periphery of the light guide member and light from each of the light sources enters the light guide member and exits the light guide member through an upper surface thereof.